


Job Done

by GreenColin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenColin/pseuds/GreenColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to make his two friends realise theirs feelings for each other, Trott decides to take matters in his own hands. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Done

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic so I’m a bit terrified. Also, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake.

His best friends could be real idiots sometimes. Most of the time anyway. But especially about their feelings. This is why, instead of enjoying the great party at Hannah and Lewis’ new place, Trott was trying to put some sense into the tall redhead in front of him. It was not easy. He was in deep denial. Not about his feelings for his best friend, oh no, he was way past that point now, but for the chance that Ross could indeed reciprocate them.

“For Christ sakes, Smith, just go talk to him!”

“There is nothing to say!” whined Smith.

_What a big baby._

“What about what you told me last time. Huh? That you can’t stop thinking about him, that you just want to kiss him all the time, that it was driving you crazy.”

He had at least the decency to blush.

“I told you that when I was piss drunk. It doesn’t count!”

Trott gave him a “you’re an idiot and you know it” look that he perfected over the last few weeks.

“Please can we just let it go? I’m not gonna say anything to him and you know why!”

“You’re not gonna lose his friendship and break up hat films Smith! I told you he likes you!”

“Bollocks.” Smith shrugged.

RRRRRRRRHHHHH. Those two were gonna be the death of him. It required so much patience to deal with them. And Trott was running out of it. It took him so much time and a good amount of manipulation to make Ross admit his crush on his taller friend. With Smith it had been easy, a few whiskeys and he was babbling like a seagull.

_Do seagulls babble? Probably. Maybe. Whatever._

But Ross had been particularly difficult. It had involved alcohol, threats, blackmail, innuendos and a pineapple. Don’t ask. Seriously, he should go work for the FBI, or the CIA or something like that because he was so good at interrogating people. It was a gift really.  
To be honest, those two had not have been his greatest challenge yet, they were so bloody obvious all the time that it took only a bit of watching them closely to gather all the information he needed. Bottom line, they both admitted and made him promised not to tell the other.

_Yeah right. Like it was going to happen._

Smith was sulking, looking at his shoes like they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

Trott took a glance above his shoulder to stare at one Ross Hornby, part 2 of the trouble at hand, too absorbed in looking -more like gawking- at Smith to notice him at first, but his face displaying a deep shade of fuchsia when he realized he had been caught red handed.

Trott raised an eyebrow, an idea suddenly flashing in his brain as a smirk split his face in two. Seeing that, Ross gave him a worried look. Trott ignored him and turned to his other friend, still moping over his glass.

The short brunet puts his hand on Smith’s arm, the bearded man frowning when he sees his mischievous smile and his eyes widen when Trott presses against him and runs his hands down his chest.  
“What are you doing?” Confusion took over Smith’s handsome face and he bit his lips nervously. Trott swore internally. Ross was a lucky bugger.

“Shhhh. Trust me.” he said, pressing himself even more against him, feeling the muscles under his hands. _Lucky Ross indeed_.

“You’re scaring me, Trott!” Smith stammered, his hands making their way to Trott’s wrists, but his friend dodged them and Smith gasped when Trott suddenly cupped his rear and squeezed gently. He then run his hands along the taller man’s back and put them on his shoulders.

Trott had to admit he was rather enjoying himself, and seeing Smith’s baffled features, he chuckled softly. He stand on the tip of his toes, and whispered in Smith’s ear.

“Ross is watching. I’m just… Don’t look!” He felt Smith tensed. _Idiot_. Trott knew Smith was about to watch in Ross’ direction. _Rookie mistake._

Smith tried to reply but his short friend interrupted him with a peck on the cheek and left for the bathroom.  
Once in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair absently. Ross barged in here, fuming. _Score._

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hum what?” Trott replied, completely ignoring him as he opened the tap and started washing his hands.

“With Smith… And you throwing yourself at him!” He roared. _God he was pissed._ Trott closed the tap and dried his hands with the nearby towel.

“Oh that. I was just having fun.”. The short man put the towel down and turned to face Ross.

“Jealous much, Ross?” Trott squinted and looked at him in the eyes as he was trying really hard not to burst into laughter and keep a serious face, making his mouth twitch.

“Eat shit.” Ross articulated. Trott rolled his eyes and laughed.

“It’s not funny!” whined the dark haired man while Trott’s eyes caught a flash a burgundy behind his friend.

“It really is Ross.” The brunet kept laughing.

“You back off! You can’t do that when all I can think about is pinning him against a wall.”

_Whooop there it is._

Trott grinned and walked past Ross as his friend realized that a very flustered Smith was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. Trott pushed the bearded idiot towards Ross.

“You’re welcome.” he said, walking out the door.

He turned just in time to see Ross uttering a “fuck it”, grabbing Smith by the neck and kissing him.

He softly closed the door behind him, and making his way into the living room, Trott grinned. His job was done. Yes, his best friends could be real idiots sometimes. Thank god he was here to fix that.


End file.
